


The Slips In My Armour

by meanderingmirth



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon reflects on what it was like to have once warred against the alpha of another dragon clan, Wonshik, and how things have changed now that Sanghyuk’s a part of their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slips In My Armour

**Author's Note:**

> please note this fic features elements of polyamory! it’s also set into the future after some unspecified events have lead to their current life of living happy together (lol) so it might be… vague :’)
> 
> based on this [leohyukvi tweet](https://twitter.com/starsandsaints/status/754988753605668864/) from my AU thread :3
> 
> enjoy!

Sometimes, Taekwoon remembers that Sanghyuk had no clan prior to meeting him and Wonshik.

_I’m an orphan_ , the younger dragon had said plainly when they’d first met, standing beneath the light of the setting sun on the precipice of Taekwoon’s territory.  _I don’t live with a clan._

And Taekwoon couldn’t stop himself from narrowing his eyes at the little creature, hovering at the borders of his land amidst a war without fear. He remembered the distinct anxiety that had spread in his chest when he felt such a detached feeling coming from Sanghyuk. It had been strong enough to spook Hongbin, who’d stared at the dragon like he’d just thrown a carcass onto the ground in front of them and wouldn’t stop fidgeting behind Taekwoon.

“He doesn’t feel right,” Hongbin had mumbled, while all the other dragons shifted uneasily around them. “Taekwoon— why doesn’t he have bond with a clan?”

A clan-less dragon was nearly unimaginable. But the ache of fractured magic and the mournful sense of loneliness emitting from Sanghyuk’s aura was proof enough. It made Taekwoon’s bones wary and his mind hazy with sadness, which only worsened when he realized that Sanghyuk hadn’t been lying. He’d been alone for hundreds of years already, and Taekwoon couldn’t even begin to imagine how that could’ve possibly felt.

A hand sliding through his hair jolts him back to the present; Wonshik’s face swims into focus when he leans over Taekwoon, a little smile on his face.

“What’re you thinking about? You look way too focused.”

Taekwoon snorts, reaching up to snatch Wonshik’s hand out of his hair before lacing their fingers together instead. Wonshik hums in satisfaction and moves to curl up beside Taekwoon on the pile of cushions stacked up on the floor in the den, a lazy attempt at making a cross between a nest and a hoard.

“Sanghyuk.”

“You gotta elaborate a little more,” Wonshik teases, his dark, obsidian eyes following the way Taekwoon’s thumb stroked across the thin scars patterned on the back of his hand.

“I was thinking about what it might’ve been like for him to live without a clan,” Taekwoon breathes, and Wonshik tenses momentarily beside him. For a second, they’re both silent, and Taekwoon can’t help but wonder if Wonshik had the same reaction to Sanghyuk as his when the two first met.

“You know what’s sad about that?” Wonshik says, sounding like he’s got something stuck in the back of his throat. “He’s always so open about it, so nonchalant. He was so— so  _used_  to the idea of being alone— he didn’t even know why I was so upset when I realized how much he’d missed out on with a family.”

Taekwoon closes his eyes and relaxes as he feels Wonshik tuck his face into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck, nosing along the heart vein hidden beneath smooth skin. Years ago, he would’ve never imagined letting the alpha of the clan he was warring against so close to him, especially by such a vulnerable, intimate area, but time has changed them so much. Time, and Sanghyuk.

“At least he has us now,” he breathes, and draws Wonshik closer to him. “He has us for eternity... we can make up for lost time together.”

Wonshik’s rumbling laugh feels like the quake of the earth against his side, and a moment later he straightens up, grinning down at Taekwoon when he reclines back into the pillows. The mid-afternoon sunlight streaming in through the open windows fall beautifully across Wonshik’s jet black hair, so dark that even the golden light seems to vanish amongst the strands.

“It feels so weird, being together like this. There was a time where I thought I’d see the end of my days by your hands.”

Taekwoon’s grip on Wonshik’s hand tightens instinctively, and he nods slowly.

“Me too,” he admits, and feels Wonshik lift their joined hands, so he could place a kiss on across Taekwoon’s knuckles. “It was... a very long war.”

“Would’ve gone on longer if Sanghyuk hadn’t intervened,” Wonshik breathes, and the words had barely left the dragon’s mouth before Taekwoon feels a pitter-patter of recognition in their bond. Wonshik’s head turns towards the doorway as well, a spark of surprise and happiness in his dark eyes, and he knows they both felt the same thing: Sanghyuk’s home.

There’s the sounds of wings flapping, something heavy landing on the floor, and the  _click-clack_  of claws on marble flooring before a dragon is squeezing into the den, accidentally knocking chairs and the low table aside as it walks. The wings scrape along the ceiling, sprinkling dust onto the floor, and the long tail trails carelessly behind, bumping into corners and sending the umbrella stand toppling over in one fell move. Clear grey eyes, flecked with bits of gold and jade green, flicker over to them before Sanghyuk is bounding across the den and crashing into their nest-hoard-hybrid, a happy rumble sounding from the confines of his chest.

“Easy!” Wonshik yells, delight in his voice even when he has to scramble backwards onto Taekwoon’s lap. “There’s barely enough room now.”

Sanghyuk growls low, butting his head into Wonshik’s front, and Wonshik lets the younger dragon nuzzle beneath his chin and along the heart vein, just like Wonshik had done to Taekwoon earlier. There’s a feeling of comfort and fondness that swells in his heart when he watches Sanghyuk’s attempts at greeting Wonshik almost topple the elder over, yelping and smacking playfully at Sanghyuk’s front leg until he finally lets out a huffing sound and begins to shed his scales, letting the sandy-coloured pieces and little spiky plates shatter off him like broken glass until all that’s left is a young man with messy hair and a beautiful smile.

“I’m back,” Sanghyuk announces proudly, like his whole entrance into the den and the mess in his wake didn’t already demonstrate that.

“We can tell,” Wonshik says, laughter in his voice, and Sanghyuk sticks his tongue out at him before turning to Taekwoon. He welcomes the dragon into his arms, sighing in content when Sanghyuk kisses him soundly, all youth and eagerness.

“Welcome back,” he says, calm, and lets Sanghyuk nip at the base of his throat. “How was the flight with Jaehwan and Hongbin?”

“Nice,” Sanghyuk says, squeezing closer against Taekwoon’s side so that Wonshik could curl up along his back, playing with the soft strands of Sanghyuk’s hair at the base of his neck. “At least, until Jaehwan thought it would be funny to start a wrestling match in mid-air.”

Taekwoon snorts out a laugh. “That sounds like Jaehwan,” he murmurs, and makes a mental note to remind his clan member to stop trying to endanger one of his partners while they fly together, possibly.

“Don’t worry,” Sanghyuk grins, like he could read Taekwoon’s mind. “Hongbin already gave him a stern talking to, after he sent us all flying into a cliffside. It was pretty funny, actually.”

“Should’ve never let you two become acquainted,” Wonshik snickers, giving Sanghyuk’s waist a squeeze.

“I would’ve met them anyway,” Sanghyuk shoots back, fingers trailing along the old burn across Taekwoon’s collarbones, hidden beneath his shirt. “Hard not to, when I’m part of your enormous combined clan, dragon family farm... thing.”

“Are you calling us farm animals?” Taekwoon deadpans, even as his heart skips a beat at those words. Sanghyuk is a part of their clan now. He and Wonshik too, after a very, very long period of the most severe division between them.

“Maybe not farm,” Sanghyuk admits, huffing a laugh as he looks between Wonshik and Taekwoon on either side of him. A shy little grin lifts the corners of his lips. “It’s more like... home.”

Wonshik smiles, eyes crinkling at the corner as he does, and he gives Taekwoon a secretive glance before leaning in to kiss Sanghyuk, all warmth and softness and happiness.

“Home,” he whispers, letting the word float across their entwined forms. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read :>


End file.
